Air-cooling of wind turbine components provided with the nacelle, e.g. electric generators, of wind turbines is a common approach for cooling respective wind turbine components. Thereby, a device for air-cooling creates a concerted flow of a cooling gas, e.g. air, through respective cooling channels provided with the wind turbine component. After exiting the wind turbine component, the cooling gas typically is blown or sucked out of the nacelle of the wind turbine, i.e. the cooling gas is blown or sucked through an opening provided with the nacelle of the wind turbine.
The operation of the device for air-cooling and particularly, the flow of the cooling gas through a respective opening in the nacelle regularly leads to a remarkable generation of acoustic noise.